The Cherry Blossom Falls
by Pinacalada
Summary: Sakura Haruno is your typical teenage girl...or so she thought, but what happens when she receives a letter to Konoha University, a college that she never applied to? what happens when she wont enroll as a girl but as a boy? And why does she blush every time she sees her roommate? rated T may change in future


**Hey everyone I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy my story and I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My Name is Sakura Haruno. I'm your typical teenage girl and I do normal teenage girl stuff like : Hanging out with friends, going to parties, fighting with your parents, disguising myself as a boy so I can get into the famous Sharingan football team, dating, going through heart breaks, you know the usual. Yup totally normal. Well so I thought but when my dad, a major football fanatic showed up in my door way and threw an unopened envelope at me well let's just say, "I was dead wrong."

"Open it" was all he said before leaving my room, raising an eyebrow I picked up my letter opener and opened the letter.

"Dear Mr. Haruno

Congratulations! You have been chosen to be a student at Konoha University located in the land of fire. You and your fam-

"What!"I yelled clutching the letter, I ran out of my bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs, almost tripping in my hast, through the kitchen and out the back door. My parents and my two very obnoxious twin brothers were sitting down in the new lawn furniture we got from grandma for Christmas. Drinking lemonade of all things.

"Oh hello dear would you like some lemonade? It's very refreshing on such a hot day." Gawking I through the now winkled balled up letter at her.

"No I don't want some lemonade! I want to know what the hell this is! Setting her lemonade down she opened up the letter and read it out loud. when she was done she neatly folded it up and placed it on the glass table beside her. Well?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Well what sweaty?" She asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Why the hell am I receiving an acceptance letter to a college, that I never even knew I applied for?"

"Your father wants you to join the Sharingans" she said taking another sip of her lemonade. I gave them the are you crazy look.

"That's a little impossible, I said since you only can join the Sharingans if you are a bo- That's when it all clicked into place dear Mr. I mumbled, YOU WANT ME TO DESGUISE MYSELF AS A BOY!"

"Yes dear, dad said standing up. He chugged the rest of his lemonade, set it on the table, dug in his pockets, and pulled out the car keys to his charcoal mustang. Now let's go lets go shopping you need a whole new wardrobe, belly shirts and skirts aren't going to convinced people you are a boy" I just gawked, it was official my parents were as we teens say off their god damn rockers.

I scowled as I watched my best friend Alice, who I've known since 4, roll on the floor laughing her ass off. "You done yet?" I asked throwing a pillow at her, chuckling she dodged the pillow and crawled back onto her bed.

"Sorry pet she chuckled wiping a tear from her eye, but that is the best bleeding bit I have ever heard! Groaning I fell back on her mattress and covered my eyes with my arm. When I got back from shopping for my new wardrobe. I wasted no time getting out of that loony bin and drove to Alice's apartment. Hey look at the bright side" she chuckled I removed my arm and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh I sure can't wait to hear this" I mumbled

"You might get a hot roommate" she said then ducked to avoid yet another poor pillow that just so happen to be in my reach.

"Whatever, I said climbing off her bed; let's go watch a movie with a lot of action and hot females." Alice chuckled but followed me down stairs and into her game room. I flopped down on to her 30,000 dollar custom made, tan cloth, with a chocolate brown rim ,8 sectional sleeper couch. Which faced her Samsung flagship ultra-high-definition 95-inch by 110-inch screen TV or as she calls it Telly

"What do u want to watch?" she asked walking over to her bookshelf that held thousands of movies.

"How a bought Torque! I said that has hot chicks right? And boys like motorcycles don't they?" Chuckling Alice skimmed the movies till she found what she was looking for and fed it to the DVD player.

"Want some popcorn? She asked shrugging I grabbed one of the many blankets tossed on the couch and curled up. Ok I thought, I can do this just toon in to my inner boy"

"Hey Babe…ie hurry up and with that popcorn, Daddy's hungry!" There was a crash and then the unmistakable sound of Alice's laughter. Did I say something wrong?" I asked no one in particular. She was still laughing when she reentered the game room.

"here love" she said and handed me the popcorn as she crawled under the blanket I was using and snuggled up against me, using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Ok! I chirped are we ready to see hot girls fighting on motorcycles?" Alice just chuckled, picked up her remote that came with the DVD, and pressed the play button.

When the movie finished I turn to Alice" so are you convinced I'm a boy yet?" I asked taking a sip of my slushy witch I got halfway in threw the movie.

Alice laughed, well I'm convinced you're a boy, but if you want to be a straight one and don't want them thinking you just haven't come out of the closet…she trailed off.

"No way! I yelled I think I did a wonderful job." And I hit her in the face with a pillow.

"You keep telling yourself that. She said smacking me with a pillow of her own

Jumping up off the couch I gave her a wicked grin. "You better run bitch" she gave an audible yelp and instead of getting off the couch like a normal person would do, she climbed over the back and took off, I was dumbstruck for a few seconds, then gave an evil laugh and chased after her.

"Sod off!" she yelled I just laughed and bounded up the stairs, at least I will always have Alice I thought as I opened up a door.

Hey I'm home I called out dropping my purse on a chair as I walked into the kitchen. Mom turned around from the stove top and gave me one of her killer smiles.

"Welcome home dear are you ready for your makeover?" I frowned but nodded as I snatched a piece of bacon from my dad's plate.

Yeah I guess I said taking a bite out of the scrumptious piece of bacon.

"Well then dad said lets go I set up an appointment for you at 1:20. sighing I followed him out of the kitchen and to the front door, picking up my purse I started to sling it on my shoulder then dropped it back on the chair and continued on towards the mustang.

The bell made a high pitch ding as dad opened the door to Skin Deep a salon that does nails and hair and also the place I've been going to since I was 6. Abigail, a girl in her early thirties, with red hair that seems to always be styled up in some way whenever I come in, and warm chocolate brown eyes smiled at me as we approached the counter." Sakura how nice to see you!"

"Hey abb's I said smiling at her I need my hair cut and dyed." Abigail's eyes bugged

"Now why are you dying your hair she asked typing something in the computer. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Because Abby I need you to turn me into a boy and I don't think boys have pink hair." Once again Abigail's eyes bugged

"W…what I'm sorry did I here you right? I just nodded she looked to my dad "and your ok with this she asked? This time dad nodded she looked at me, then dad, at my curly pink hair that goes to the middle of my back, to dad, and finally back at me. Well ok then if that's what you want, then follow me to the back room and we shell began.

First she shampooed and conditioned my hair, listening as I told her why I wanted all my hair cut off and that I had no choice in the matter. She gave me an apologetic smile as she towel dried my hair and led me to the hair cutting chairs "have a seat and well began" she said.

"Now let's turn you into a boy shell we" for two hours I watched as my pink hair slowly fall to the ground, smelled the disgusting smell of hair dye, and had my whole head covered in Axe hair jell.

When she was done dad walked over to me gave an approving nod and handed me a bag. Change into these and stuff your old clothes in the bag." He said nodding I grabbed the bag and headed to the restrooms. Locking it I dumped the contents of the bag on the counter top. A plane red shirt that would be a little baggy but will still fit me, a pair of regular boring blue jeans,a very plane looking brown belt, wraps my dad picked up at a pharmacy to hold my breasts in so I'm not found out right away, sneakers, boring white socks, plaid boxer shorts which will be going on over the underwear that I'm currently wearing, axe deodorant and body spray, And a brand new black hat with a simple f on the front spilled out onto the counter.

First I took off my shirt and bra and wrapped up my boobs then slipped on the red shirt looking in the mirror I frowned" damn I look like a flat cutting board sighing I striped out of my skirt and put on the boxer shorts and pants using the belt to hold them up. Then I kicked off my tom sandals and slipped on the socks then shoes, sprayed some of the axe on me put the deodorant on and slipped on my hat.

Stuffing all my girl clothing in the now empty bag, I practiced saying boy stuff, felt stupid and exit out of the bathroom. Dad and Abigail were waiting to see the finishing results in the main lobby"

"How do I look?" I asked

"Like a boy Abigail said ad agreed

"Then mission accomplished lets go home" I said waving good bye and walking to the mustang not bothering to Waite for dad.

The rest of the day was tests to see if anyone recognized me. The first test was to go pick up the twins Kyo and Ryo from school. Pulling into the middle school I got out of the car and waited for the boys. I stood there and watched as the twins ran up to my car then stopped looking into the driver's side of the window. I waited a good five minutes then made my way over. Making sure my voice was low I asked them if they were looking for someone.

"Were waiting for are big sister to come from were ever she is to take us home" Kyo said pointing to my car I smiled and unlocked the car. The twin's eyes bugged.

"SAKURA? Ryo asked I sighed and nodded

"Yup this is the finishing plot of dad's twisted make Sakura into a boy plane. Both boys walked around me

"Dang I didn't even notice did you Kyo?" Ryo asked Kyo. Kyo shook his head no and got into the back seat. I sighed and slipped into the driver's side while Ryo got into the back. Guys want to stop and get ice cream I asked pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Hell yeah" both boys said

The second test was to take the boys some were and see if we run into anyone we know. story short it didn't end well. The third test I had to go to my old boyfriend's house and come up with some idea why I was there. I told him I was my boyfriend and I was looking for myself and I was wondering if you have seen me. and The forth test was that dad got his foot ball team together and had me play with them. No one recognized me and if they did they hid it well.

When I finally slipped into my bed at the end of the day I couldn't help but feel a little excited until Saturday. Friday we packed a duffle bag and stuffed it full of my new wardrobe making sure the pads and tampons were at the very bottom of the bag. Then to make sure there were no accidents I took a pad lock and locked the zipper to a hoop thing that my mom sowed into the bag while I was out doing my guy thing. I got a new plain boring brown wallet, a new id a new driver's had ordered me a new debit and credit card apparently dad had ordered me new debit and credit cards two weeks ago. I had to take out my Ed Hardy seat covers, steering wheel cover, floor mats and anything else that was girly.

Saturday morning I loaded up my car with everything I needed, said good bye to my parents, and started my ten hour drive to Konoha University.

* * *

**Well there you have it my first chapter. Sorry it didn't have any of the other characters but OCs. I promise next chapter we will be meeting the gang so stay tune. Please review; tell me if it was good? If I should change anything? It would really help: D Chapter 2 preview: "Are you new? The nurse asked as she gave me a tissue to help slow the blood, I nodded as I put my head back. Well then welcome to the school I hope I…**


End file.
